


música

by paulistark



Category: Imagine - John Lennon (Song)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulistark/pseuds/paulistark
Summary: Cosas que pienso cuando escucho música





	música

Qué complicada se me hace la pregunta “¿Qué música te gusta?”. Siempre ha sido así, nunca he podido decir que me gusta el rock, el pop, la música romántica, la salsa o la bachata. Porque me gustan todas y a veces no me gustan tanto como para decir que es mi elección musical favorita. Después de pensar un rato, concluí que depende del día y del ánimo que ande trayendo. Un día puede ser indie, otro rock latino, otro reguetón viejo. No importa lo que sea, la cosa es que me haga sentir algo mientras la escucho. Que me relaje, que me haga viajar, que se meta en mis venas y sienta la necesidad de ver qué canción es esa o que simplemente me haga recordar. Para mí la música pone en orden y desorden todos los pensamientos abstractos que tengo en la cabeza en algún momento determinado del día y los acompaña con la armonía propia de las notas. A veces la música es la respuesta al estrés o a la extrema calma. Por eso no se me hace justo contestar con un género, grupo o cantante favorito cuando preguntan “¿Qué música te gusta?”. La respuesta a eso debería ser “Me gusta la música y punto”.


End file.
